Last Thing To lose
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Edan, A Girl Who is Beleived to be Cursed, Everything she loves Dies, But maybe all she needs is someone stronger in her life. Oc Centric. Possible Tony/Oc.


I stared down at the person lying in front of me, my brother, Hooked up to all sorts of machinery. His body was covered with bandages and slight blood speckled his pale face. Tears ran down my cheeks as I let out a sob, "Come on…Come back…please…" I grit my teeth and screwed my eyes shut as I cried. "Come the fuck back here!" I sobbed tears streaming down my cheeks, "You won't go because of some bully's will you?"

My brother. My best friend, the last thing I had left. Was dying, after he was mugged in the streets, because I left for one minute! One minute, Just to get my bag!

Oh god I was in pieces.

My mother I never knew, my father was abusive up until I was 14 when he died of sickness. I have no friends, the last friend I had died, Rape. And the last boyfriend I had was murdered. People at school used to say I was cursed. I believed them. I just don't know why I was cursed.

Now I was sitting next to my brothers dying body, while I was feeling my sanity slowly fading away. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed into them.

My name is Edan Young. I am an average 29 year old, I have dark Brown hair and ice blue eyes. My skin was pale and my curvy body was usually covered with baggy clothes. My favourite colours are Blue and red, I love cats and often think I am one, because of my addiction to salmon and milk.

All my life I was alone, it was in my personality, I don't like other people much and when I do I get really protective. So being cursed was terrifying, I remember once I had a crush on a guy in school and when I told him I loved him, he ran away from me, and a few days later he died in a house fire. That only caused m beliefs to increase until I kept away from society.

I lived in in the middle of the country in Australia. I was only here in New York because my brother was getting married. I was so happy for him, and being the boy as he was I decided to help him find a suit, and I also helped his faience find a dress even though I hate dresses. That was when it happened, We were just leaving to go shopping when I forgot my wallet and I had to go find it.

It took ages to find it and just when I was about to give up I heard screaming and yelling outside where I left…where I left Lucas. When I ran outside all I could see was him lying there, blood covering my car and the driveway.

So now I was sitting next to my brother's body, he was still alive from what I could see in the heart monitor, its faint beeping was the only sound which filled the room. I waited for ages, tears long dried and my skin was pale, my clothes were ragged and dirty from waiting, and my thoughts finally blanked with sleep.

* * *

I let out a sob as I ran into my brothers room, my arms immediately clasped around his waist as I sobbed into his back, he was shocked at first but then turned around and drew me into a warm hug.

"Is James being mean again" He murmured into my ear and I nodded, "He shouted at me because I was kept back after school, and then he…he…" I scrunched up my eyes and sobbed.

Lucas's eyes widened and he stared at the red hand mark on my pale face. He scrunched up his nose in disgust before tightening his grip around me.

"It's alright, Father is just a big Meany" He whispered as I sobbed into his chest. "You still have me right?" I paused and looked up at him my eyes wide with distress

"But what if God takes you too?" I whispered and he smiled causing my eyes to light up.

"I won't leave you alone Edan! What Kind of person do you think I am?!" I giggled and stuffed my face into his chest. "You are the best big brother of all time" I murmured and he chuckled. "You'll find someone better than me one day." I looked up at him and scowled good heartedly

"No ones better then You Lucky!" I grinned up at him and he grinned back.

"Oh you have no idea how many people out there is better than me." He paused after that statement and then blinked, "Wait a second; It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it!" He exclaimed and I cheered jumping away from him and puffing out my chest.

"Tomorrow ill be 6!" I held out my hands in counting. "I'll be a big girl Tomorrow!" he chuckled and I continued eagerly. "Dad will have to like me then!" He tensed up but I did not notice his voice strained as he said in a humoured voice; "Of course he will!"

* * *

Voices swam in my head.

"Clear!"

And then I jolted back to reality as I jerked forward, I could feel some guards tugging on my sleeves asking me to leave but I was staring at my brother as the doctors zapped him with the hand things. (I don't know what they are called T.T)

The continuing line on the heart monitor caused my heart to plummet and the tears to quicken as they tried to revive him.

"Clear!"

Nothing

"Clear!"

Nothing…not a thing….

The doctors stopped and looks sadly down at their feet, But I whipped my head around in despair. "Why are you stopping, He just needs a few more!" One of the doctors shook his head,

"We cannot do that miss He is in god's Hands now"

My eyes widened and I felt my conscious slip and for a split second I saw my brother in the corner of the room. My pupils shrunk and I jerked around. "He can't be! He's the last thing I have left!" I pleaded as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"He can't be dead! God isn't that cruel!" I Sobbed and I jerked back as one of the Nurses tried to comfort me. "He's not dead! He is still alive!" I screeched as I pushed past them to bury my face in my brother's chest.

Some of the nurses winced but the doctors pulled me away; I let out a screech and struggled against them and opened my mouth wide to scream.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY YET!" I saw some of the Nurses were holding back tears and one of them turned away and let out a sob. "MUM, DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" I screeched as I was pushed away from my brother and locked out of the room in the hallway.

I was standing there raggedly as some of the nurses passing gave me pitying looks, and some of the citizens waiting for news about their sick friends only cried louder. In my despair I pulled my cross from my pocket, It was Pure silver and had a small Amber In the middle, my mother gave it to me.

I felt anger rise up from within me and I snarled angrily before throwing the cross across the hallway, causing it to crack.

I collapsed onto a seat and curled up letting my tears fall freely.

* * *

I walked out of the office, my eyes were dull as I stared around at the familiar waiting room. I just finished my therapy session, and was now leaving. The receptionist looked up at me and like every single time pity tainting her eyes. And I could not blame her.

If you saw me anytime I had dull ice blue eyes with bags, and my brown hair was ragged and unkempt, I was skinny which you could not see under my baggy clothes. Some of the usual costumers gave me pitiful looks and the new ones were shocked and watched me intently as I left. Now I got on my bike and rode off through the city.

I took in everything around me as I sped off through the city. New York was a big Place after all, Now that a live here it doesn't seem so bad. I read the bog billboard that always changed and I felt a pang in my heart. Today it was talking about a Father's Day Special at some shop. I didn't have a father, Not a True father anyway. So I always celebrate it with my brother.

Even thinking about it caused my heart to crack a little further, but I quickly pushed it away stubbornly as I rode on. But then I skidded to a halt as I heard my phone ring. I answered and said quietly.

"Yes…?" My voice was raspy as the other person on the other end sighed. "its fury, I need to talk to you now!" I felt anger rose up with in me but I replied with an affirmative and he gave me directions to a coffee shop. I rode over to it, surprised to find it was right across the street, and I parked my bike locking it quickly before walking in and sitting down next to Fury.

"You called Eye patch" I said coldly and he glared at me. "Yes Edan, Now Are you going to Accept this time?" He growled and I blinked slowly. "My decision is Final Fury, I am No Superhero I am A Cursed Women who just wants to die" My voice like winter as my eyes darkened. "Now Fury, Are You going to Accept my Decision This time"

He shook his head. "You know I can't do that, you cannot go on living like a normal person when you are not" He snapped and I snarled leaning forward.

"Oh yea?! Just watch me!" I Stood up stiffly and stormed out, he followed me stubbornly. "Edan, I am not going until you accept!" He hissed and I glared coldly at him.

"See you in Hell Fury" I snarled and ran off across the street blindly, I heard shouting and I skidded to a halt and glared back. "What?!" His eyes were wide and not looking at me and I followed his gaze causing my eyes to widen also.

"Oh Fuck"

Those words that left my mouth a split second before a bus was rammed into me and I was sent flying across the street. Bones shattered in that moment and I felt my blood splattering on the road. I let out a screech, joining in with the watching citizens as they screamed in horror. I hit the back of a car heavily and I gasped before coughing up blood.

I heard footsteps and screeching cars as cars skidded to a halt and people ran towards me, calling to me in worry.

I stared upwards blankly as they hurried around me shouting at each other to call an ambulance. But then to their amazement my body healed before there eyes, Dislocate shoulders popped back into place, my shattered bones fixed themselves and set themselves back, all cuts closed up. They all jumped back and screams echoed. But I just sat up and looked around before standing up and scanning the area for my bike.

Once I found it I stared down at it in slight annoyance. "Oh." I muttered as its remains lay in front of me. I scrunched up my nose and looked over at a smug Fury. "Fuck you" I snarled and the bystander flinched back as they watched in amazement. But fury just narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to say yes yet!" I Drew back my lip and bared my fangs before stalking up to him until I was right in front of him. "Are you going to accept the fact that I. Said. **NO**." I stormed off my fists clenched in anger.

_"I AM NOT A SUPERHERO FURY!"_

* * *

_So i wanted to write something sad, cause i just read a really sad Oc/Tony story and this is what happened. '-_-_


End file.
